Into the Future We Go
by becky199756
Summary: Speed,Trixie, and Sparky want to see what the future is like,but Pops and Spritle came a long for the ride. And now they have to get home, and not let the Shadow Committee get them. Let's see how they get out of this one. Read and review.


_I don't own Speed Racer, or Speed Racer TNG_

_I'm sorry if any of the characters are OC. I'm trying my best here._

_Chapter One_

_**Speed(Sr) POV**_

Will Sparky ever stop inventing stuff to 'make our lives better?' Because I don't think he ever will. See he thinks he made a time machine. It looks like the time machine from the movie time machine,but he added a few seats. He wants to see what the future is like. And I have to admit Trixie, and I want to see it too. So we are trying to get ready before anyone knows what we are up to.

I wounder what the family looks like. Do I have any kids? Did Racer X show Mom, and Pops who he was? Are Sparky and I still friends? Did Trixie and I get married? I hope we did, because I can't see myself with anyone else.

"Speed are you almost ready to leave?" asked Trixie. Look I know it sounds weird, but for the last few weeks I've been thinking about the two of us getting married and having a couple of kids. I just hope we don't mess future up to much.

"Yea I'm ready. Come on lets get going." I grabbed her arm. I know it may be weird, but I want to leave before Spritle try's to hitch a ride. I don't think it be a good idea if he got lost in the future.

"Guy we need to go. We are almost ready to go. So get a move on." Sparky said trying to get us moving. So we sat down when it happened.

"SPEED!" I heard Pops yell. I turned to see him, Spritle, and Chim-Chim was coming this way.

"Hi Pops. How are you doing?" I could just feel the sweat dripping down my forehead.

"What is this?"Pops asked as he tried to control his anger,but I don't think it's working.

"It's a prop from the movie Time Machine." Sparky said a little to quickly. See then Sparky lies he talks to fast, so it seems to be one big word.

"Can we play in it please?" Spritle and Chim-Chim made their eyes look huge to try and make us said yes.

"No Spritle you can't." I looked down at them as I tried to make them understand. To them this is just some big toy to play with.

"No fair." Spritle and Chim-Chim kicked the time machine, then I think it started up. Pops, Spritle and Chim-Chim all grabbed on before we where taken forward in time.

I can't tell you really what happened next, because I don't know. One second we where in the house garage and the next we where next to this house in the desert. The house one one story high, and had a lot of windows in the front of it. It looked like it was made of stones. The walkway was stones, the fence, and the actual house. I could see a chimney in what looked like the middle of the house. And from were I stood I could see two racers cars, and a truck. So someone must be home.

"When are we? And where are we?" Trixie asked as she grabbed my arm like a life line.

"I don't know. Sparky any idea?" I glanced at my long time friend.

"We are in the year 2011, but I have no idea where we are. I put in Racer residence, but I don't think this is right." Sparky looked worried about this.

"What are you kids talking about? 2011? You all know it's 1968. And why are we in the desert?"Pops asked. He was no longer yelling but his face was still very red, so I would not think he is going to be calm for a while.

"Well you see Pops this is a real time machine, not some old movie prop. And we don't know why we are in the desert." I don't know if that really helped, but it was better then nothing.

"Hey look over there. There are some people getting into the race cars." Trixie said pointing at the race cars. And she was right. I could see two people go into each car.

"I think we could go to the house and see if who ever lives there can help us." Pops said as he started to walk to the house.

We glanced at each other then walked to the house. I grabbed both Spritle's and Trixie's hands. I hope they are willing to help us. If not then we will regroup and make a plan. We stood on the front porch getting ready to knock, when the door opened.


End file.
